The invention relates generally to ignition systems for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to magneto powered capacitor discharge ignition systems. The invention also relates to ignition systems including means for automatically providing spark advance in response to increasing engine speed. One such prior ignition system is disclosed in the Cavil U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,441, issued June 6, 1972.
The invention also relates to ignition circuits including means for preventing reverse engine operation. One such prior ignition circuit is disclosed in the Donohue U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,235, issued Mar. 5, 1974.